


Snow Day for the Devil

by Antarctic_Echoes



Series: Luciferian Fics (One shots) [15]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Oh Come All Ye Faithful Fic Exchange, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9022384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/pseuds/Antarctic_Echoes
Summary: Lucifer learns to appreciate snow when Chloe takes him to the mountains for an early Christmas celebration (sort of).This is for the 'Oh Come All Ye Faithful' Secret Santa Fic Exchange.  Takes place after S2x08... maybe S2x10.  ;-)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/gifts).



> This is for the “Oh Come All Ye Faithful” Fic Exchange. My prompt/keyword was Snow.
> 
> Merry, merry Christmas from your Secret Santa, titC!  
> I have to apologize to you -- after reading everyone else’s fics, I realized I went left at the fork in the road when everyone else went right. So.... instead of getting a wonderful, cheery Christmas card with Santa, reindeer, Christmas trees, presents, tinsel, good food and “Merry Christmas!” on it like everyone else, you get the weird Christmas card with the white-tailed deer in the snow and the message, “peace of the season be with you” on it. OOOPS! Sorry! This is the first Secret Santa fic exchange I’ve ever done, so.... D’oh..... :( Happy Holidays anyway! :D
> 
> A big thank you to my excellent beta, ScooterThyme, for making sure this was readable!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Lucifer Morningstar and Chloe Decker are owned by Vertigo Comics, DC Comics, Neil Gaiman, Mike Carey, and everyone else involved with the Lucifer TV show and comic books. I own nothing and make no money on this. I merely am borrowing the characters for... uh... writing practice.

 

 

“You’ve never seen snow?”

Lucifer Morningstar shifted from foot to foot in the parking garage of the LAPD as he shook his head at the question posed by his partner, Chloe Decker.  He wasn’t even sure how the subject of snow came up.  They had been discussing the close of their most recent case as he walked her to her car, and then somehow Christmas came up.  And then... snow.  Dreaded snow.

Snow had been nonexistent in Hell because of the heat, and he had little inclination to seek it out when he finally arrived on Earth.  Oh, he had seen the white stuff coating the San Gabriel mountains after a rainstorm, but only from a distance.  He had heard it was cold, fluffy, and all sorts of fun, but he was content to think of snow as resembling flocking on a Christmas tree: white goo.

Humans seemed to love the stuff, though.  There were constant ads on the television for Mammoth, Big Bear, Ski Summit... all the places where one could frolic in the snow.  The Devil shook his head.  Why anyone would want to be surrounded by the equivalent of cold, wet ash drifting on one’s head was beyond him.  He preferred the hot climate of the City of Los Angeles, where it never snowed, and, with the current drought, hardly ever rained.

“Look, Detective, I really don’t want to see snow --”

“You have to see snow at least once in your life!”  Chloe suddenly smiled, and it was as if the sun had broken through the clouds on a rainy day.  “I tell you what.  I’ll take you tomorrow.  I’ve got the day off -- we can go while Trixie is in school.”

Panic fluttered in his chest.  “But... wouldn’t you rather go shopping?  Bloody Christmas is only four days away --”

She shook her head.  “I got it all done early this year.  And...”  Her eyes sparkled mischievously.  “This is perfect.  It will be my Christmas treat for you.  I know just where to go.”

“But --”

Reaching out, Chloe urged him to resume walking toward her car.  The feel of her hand in the crook of his arm burned him through his clothes, making him giddy with desire.  The detective always had that effect on him, more often than not these days, as he slowly realized he had... feelings for her.  Exactly what those feelings were was still a mystery to him, but he’d get that straightened out with Doctor Linda eventually.  In the meantime, he enjoyed just walking beside Chloe.

“It’s a bit of a hike, but it will be worth it, trust me,” she said.

Wait -- what?  Hike?  Horror skittered up and down Lucifer’s spine.  Wretched exercise?!   _No._  No hike.  No snow.  No nothing.  He’d much rather spend his time drinking and dancing at LUX!  And yet, when Chloe turned to him, her face brimming with excitement, he couldn’t say no.  Indeed, with her eyes dancing with merriment, he had never seen her so beautiful.  Before he could stop himself, he found himself saying, “Splendid.”

And so the next day, he found himself next to the detective in her car as they drove to Mount Baldy, only an hour outside of Los Angeles.  He hadn’t known what to wear, so other than switching his shoes for boots and throwing a thick wool overcoat over his black vested suit, he looked the same as he always did.  She, on the other hand, was dressed appropriately in a warm jacket with a faux fur-lined hood, snow trousers and a sweater.  Dressed entirely in white, she looked stunning, like... like a goddess.  The sheer vision of her made Lucifer’s heart trip over itself as his breath caught.

Bloody hell, he was turning into a sodding prat!  Giving himself a good shake, he looked out the window with concern.  It was very... white out there.

“Detective, are you sure this is what you want to do on your precious day off?” he asked as she parked the car in a small lot by a trailhead.

“Absolutely.  We’re lucky no one’s around -- on the weekends this place is crazy,” she said as she got out of the car.

A blast of chilly air hit Lucifer in the face as he opened his door, and he shivered.  “Bloody hell, it’s cold!” he cried.

She laughed, the sound ringing like bells in the still air.  “Of course it’s cold -- we’re in the mountains!”

He stepped out of the car, his face pulled into a disgusted frown as his foot sank into the white... goo.  And oh, it was freezing -- his nose and ears felt like they were going to fall off!  Eyeing the car’s warm interior, he decided to dive back in and stay there....

He hadn’t counted on the detective, though.  Dashing up to him, Chloe grabbed his hand and started running.  He scrambled to keep up with her, his breath coming out in white puffs.  The snow crunched under his feet as she led him down one trail, then another and another, until he was hopelessly lost.  Finally she pulled him down a little path into the woods and slowed down to a walk, tucking her hand in the crook of his arm.

Admiring her cheeks flushed from exercise and her eyes shining like stars, Lucifer felt his heart skip a beat.  She was so lovely....

“There’s a secluded place where I like to go when I have a lot on my mind,” she said as she walked beside him.  “It helps calm me.  Maybe it can help you too.  I know that you -- well, you seem to be having a tough time of things lately, and I’m worried about you.”

At her words, the fallen angel nearly tripped over his feet.  She was worried about him?  Warmth filled his chest, spreading through his body and making his extremities tingle.

“I thought you could use a little break from real life, and just... enjoy yourself for a bit,” she said.

His face grew soft at her words, and a little smile touched his lips.  “With you?”

She smiled back.  “With me.”

He felt giddy -- she wanted to be with him!   Elation shot through the fallen angel as he beamed, making his chest puff out.

Chloe pointed to another small path.  “Come on, my secret place is just over here --”

“Your secret place?”  His face lit up with wicked delight.  “Ooooh, do you mean your --”

She cut him off with a hard elbow to his ribs.  “Don’t go there, Lucifer.”  She slanted a glance at him.  “Can’t you be good for just one day?”

He gave her a teasing smile.  “I’m always good, Detective.  Even great, if I may say so.  In bed, in the car, on the desk, on the floor, even against a tree trunk, if you so desire.”

Rolling her eyes, she chuckled.  “Why do I even try?”

Reaching down, she took his hand once again and tugged him along.  The feel of her fingers wrapped around his sent shivers through his body, and his heart beat in double-time.  He had never felt so... happy before.  Was he dying?  Perhaps he was dying....

They finally reached a clearing covered in a thick layer of snow.  There were some animal tracks on the surface, but otherwise, it was pristine.  The pine trees towered overhead in all their majesty, their boughs laden with white fluff.  The view took Lucifer’s breath away.  He turned in a circle, staring up at the beauty surrounding him.

“I... I’ve never seen the like,” he whispered.  Not even Heaven had been this... still, this magnificent.  Or perhaps... was it the company that made the surroundings so breathtaking?  His gaze shot to Chloe, standing next to him as she admired the view.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” she breathed, her words hanging in the air like the white mist lacing them.

“Yes -- beautiful,” Lucifer said, although he wasn’t looking at the trees.  His dark eyes drank in the sight of his detective, so lovely in white, her face full of contentment and serenity.  She made him forget his troubles... made him feel as if the world was new, with only the two of them in it.

When she caught his gaze, a blush tinted her cheeks.  Her eyes fell away from his before returning with a warm, teasing look.  Excitement flooded his insides.  Would she mind if he... held her?  Did he dare?

Gathering his courage, he started to reach for her, but like a winter nymph she sprinted away with a laugh.  Bending down with her back to him, she touched the snow.  He wasn’t sure what she was doing, until she straightened and threw a snowball with amazing accuracy.  It hit him square in the face and he yelped in surprise.

Bloody hell, that was cold!

Shock that she would dare strike him with a ball of icy white goo reverberated through him, before a devilish grin lit his features.  She wanted a snowball fight?  Very well -- he would give her one!

And so the war was on, punctuated by laughter from both sides, as they pummeled each other with snowballs.  Lucifer’s aim was spot on and he hit Chloe more often than she hit him, but no one was keeping score.  At last calling a truce, she approached him, her hands behind her back.

“I won!”  He beamed triumphantly at her as he huffed white vapor.

“Yes, you did -- and you get a reward,” she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Excitement filled him.  “Oh?”

One of her hands snaked forward from behind her back, and she crooked her index finger at him, motioning him to bend down.  Was she going to kiss him?  His heart, already beating like a mad thing, increased its pace until he thought he was going to pass out.  He tucked his hands in his trouser pockets to keep her from seeing how they shook with anticipation.

“Close your eyes,” she said in a sultry voice as he bent close to her.

His breath coming out in short huffs, he complied.  He felt her hand running up his chest, then along the side of his neck.  Oh, how her touch filled him with excitement!  Her fingers caressed his nape before touching the back of his collar --

And then freezing cold, burning his skin, erupted around his neck as she stuffed a snowball down the back of his shirt.  He screamed like a banshee, desperately trying to get the cold wet thing away from him.  Chloe danced away, laughing like a loon at his clumsy, awkward, frantic movements.

Once he was able to get the wretched snowball out from his shirt, he gave Chloe a wicked grin.  “You minx!”

“Now Lucifer, it was all in good fun!” she managed to say between giggles.  As he started to stalk her, she backed away, unable to stop laughing.

“Someone needs a little punishment,” he said with a devilish sparkle in his eye.  Then he chased after her through the clearing, feeling more lighthearted and happy than he had in eons.

She was fast, but he had longer legs and was faster.  Tackling her in the snow, the fallen angel scrambled to pin her down with his body as she howled with laughter.  Reaching out, he grabbed a handful of snow and held it over her head as he looked down at her, his eyes full of mirth.

“Oh, you wouldn’t --” she cried.

“Yes, I would, Detective!”

But as he lay on top of Chloe, he became aware of her soft body under his, her warmth, and their legs tangled as if they were lovers.  Arousal shot through him, burning him like wildfire, scorching everything in its path.  Sensing his changing mood, Chloe slowly let the smile fade from her face, and Lucifer watched her aqua eyes grow dark with rising passion.  His eyes fell to her lips as they parted slightly, and he took note of the growing flush of desire on her cheeks.

Would... would she mind if he kissed her?  He was struck by how beautiful she was with a sultry expression on her face and her golden hair fanned around her head, like a halo.  His goddess... his very own snow goddess....

As he licked his suddenly dry lips, he saw her hungry eyes gaze at his mouth, and his arousal burned even brighter.  Lowering the snow in his hand, he shifted his weight so that he wouldn’t crush her.  Very slowly, he leaned forward until their breaths intermingled, and her lips were oh, so close....

A sound caught his attention -- a slight, sloughing noise -- right before a chunk of snow slipped off the tip of a pine branch from the tree they lay near.  The icy cold blanket landed squarely on top of his head and shoulders, causing him to yelp with surprise.  Well, there went his ardor!  Cursing, he pulled himself off of Chloe and dusted the snow from his hair while she laughed like there was no tomorrow.

“Bloody hell!” he spat as he helped her to her feet.

“It’s not so bad, is it, Lucifer?” she chuckled as she helped dust the snow off of his coat.

“Not so bad?  Bloody hell....”  He shot an angry glance upward and even shook his fist at the sky when Chloe wasn’t looking.  Dear old Dad couldn’t give him one moment of happiness, could he?

“Lucifer,” Chloe said softly from behind him, catching his attention.  Turning, he saw her trying to fish something out of her jacket pocket.

“What’s that you have there?”  He took a few steps toward her.

“Goddamn it,” she muttered before the thing in her pocket came loose.  “I thought my pocket was big enough, but apparently not.”  She smiled as she handed the slightly crushed, wrapped package to him.  “Merry Christmas.”

Lucifer just gaped at her.  “What?”

She waved the present at him as she said shyly, “I know it’s a little early, but I figured you could use it today.”

He stood frozen as he stared at the gift that she held out to him, wrapped gaily in red and green paper, then shifted his gaze to her face.  She was giving him a gift?   _Him?_  He was the Devil -- no one had ever given him anything!  He couldn’t believe it...!

At his continued paralysis, Chloe’s smile slipped from her face and her hand dropped.  “I... Well, you don’t have to take it, of course.  Sorry, I didn’t think --”

Lucifer swung into action as she started to turn away.  Panicked that she thought he didn’t want the gift, he lunged at the hand holding the present and snatched the package up.  Clutching it to his chest like it was made of gold, he said firmly, “I want it.”

He was rewarded with a huge smile from Chloe, relief evident in her expression.  “Oh good.  I thought....  Well, I wasn’t sure --”

“Have no fear, Detective.  I want it,” he said with shining eyes.

“I hope you like it.”  She then asked shyly, “Would you like to come over on Christmas Day for dinner?  I’ll be making prime rib....”

She was inviting him over for dinner as well?  This day couldn’t get any better!  He nodded vigorously, like a bobblehead doll.  “I’ll be there.”

A satisfied smile graced her face.  “Good!  Trixie and I will love having you.”  She nodded her head at the present.  “I wasn’t sure you’d like that, so I bought you a back up gift that you can open when you come over --”

“Rest assured, I will love anything you give me,” he said with conviction.  He stared down at the wrapped bundle in his hands, excitement making his voice tremble.  “May I... may I open this?”

“Please do!  That’s why I’m giving it to you now.”

With shaking hands, the fallen angel tore open the paper to reveal a long, knitted, deep burgundy scarf.  It felt softer than an angel’s wing but wasn’t at all bulky, and had a delicate herringbone design.  Lucifer wondered where she had purchased such a lovely scarf, but there wasn’t a tag.  As the implication hit him, his head reeled and he gaped at his partner.

“Bloody hell -- did... did you make this?”

Bright pink washed over her cheeks as she nodded.  “I know it doesn’t go at all with your expensive designer clothes, but --”

“You’re wrong.  It’s perfect.”  Chloe had not only given him a gift, she had _made_ it, putting in time and effort -- all for him!  He couldn’t even begin to express how deeply her present touched him.  He gazed at her with his heart in his eyes.  “Detective... I don’t know what to say.  No one’s ever given -- let alone made -- me anything.”  His hands caressed the soft wool.  “How... how did you find the time to make it?”

She chuckled.  “Oh, every night for a couple of hours after Trixie went to bed I’d watch a little television and knit.  My grandmother taught me when I was young.  I... I hope you like it.”

“I love it,” he breathed reverently.  Pulling it fully out of the wrapping paper, he admired its long length.  Truly, he didn’t know how she could have made such a fine, lovely thing.  It must have taken her weeks!  With bright, hopeful eyes, he asked, “Will you... put it on me?”

Her cheeks became a little redder.  “I would be honored to.”

Taking the material from his hands, Chloe folded the long scarf in half, then made a motion to put it over his head.  His head buzzing from excitement, Lucifer bent down so that she could lay it around his neck.  As he realized how closely his movement put his face next to hers, his heart started pounding like a jackhammer.  She was so near...!  Chloe shot him a tender smile as she tucked the loose ends of the scarf through the loop formed at the folded end to form a “Y”, and gently tightened it.  When he straightened, he found the scarf to resemble the warmest of embraces around his neck.

Heat crept up Lucifer’s neck and into his cheeks as he stroked the soft wool.  He would treasure it forever -- he’d never get rid of it.  Ever.  A wretched burning stung the back of his eyes; surely it was allergies...?  Or dust.  Or something.  Blinking hard, he shot his partner a soft smile.

“Merry Christmas, Lucifer,” Chloe said as she patted the scarf into place before stepping back.

Alarm suddenly shot through the fallen angel as he realized he had not gotten her a present.  “I... I don’t have anything for you,” he lamented, shame causing his face to burn with embarrassment.  A hollow feeling grabbed a hold of his chest and squeezed viciously, ripping away the air in his lungs.

But his companion’s gentle smile calmed his anxiety.  “You’ve already given me something.  You came with me today... you relaxed and let your worries go.  I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this carefree, and it... it warms my heart.  Seeing you happy is all I need.  Thank you.”

“But... but that’s not a real gift!” he objected.

“It is to me.”  Reaching up, she caressed his stubble-lined cheek, before she pulled him into her arms and gave him a big hug.  “Thank you, Lucifer.”

Caught off-guard, he hesitated a moment, then wrapped his arms around her and held on like there was no tomorrow.  She felt so good in his arms, like she was made just for him.  He was coming to realize that there was no one else on the planet like Chloe....

“Thank _you,_ Detective,” he whispered.

As they embraced tightly with only the tall pines as witness, white flecks of something drifted down from the sky and caught Lucifer’s attention.  Ash?  Was there a fire somewhere?  But he didn’t smell the acrid odor of burning brush, or see the usual billowing orange clouds of smoke that punctuated the California sky during wildfire season.

“What... what is this?” he whispered as he held out one of his hands and watched the white flakes land on it.  Chloe turned in his arms to see what he was looking at.

“Snow, Lucifer,” Chloe said simply with a tender look.

Snow.... This was snow!  He took a close look at the melting crystals on his hand.  They were beautiful, just like his detective....

He would never again think of snow as white goo.  No.  It would forever be associated in his mind with this memory of Chloe in his arms as they stood together in the quiet stillness of the forest.  He knew with blinding clarity that whenever he would see snow in the future, it would bring him back here, to this very moment when life was perfect and he was happy.  No matter what the future held in store for him, he would always have this... and he had her to thank for it.

“Shall we go home?” Chloe asked gently.

Home....   What a lovely word.  Although he really didn’t want to leave the sanctuary of Chloe’s secret place, the thought of home had him smiling.  He never had a home before -- not really.  Not until now.  With a jolt he realized that _she_ was his home.  She made him complete.  A warmth filled his chest, filling him with joy.  He would never let her go!  Never, never....

Arm in arm they walked down the path through the lightly falling snow, happy in their own little world.

  



End file.
